1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2010-191270 in FIG. 6 discloses a camera that includes: a main body block; a display block which is rotatable with respect to the main body block; and an operation unit which can be attached to and detached from the main body block. This camera has a hinge which allows the display block to rotate about a rotation axis that is parallel with a shorter sideline of the back surface of the main block. As a result, the appearance of the camera may be impaired very much depending on the rotation angle of the hinge, that is, the positional relationship between the display block and the main body block.
For example, it is conceivable to provide the display block with a shutter button. However, in this case, when the butter button is pushed, the display block may move because the hinge's ability to support the display block is insufficient for the pushing external force.